Tears pain and love
by ErenLevijeager
Summary: Never in a million years did Eren expect his squad to be killed like they were nothing. He blames their death on Annie. Because of her he has to suffer as does his captain. Through the dark times he and his captain are now faced with, perhaps each other's comfort is what could help them. What the boy didn't expect was to develop feelings along the way.


Tears, pain and love.

This takes place during the female titan arc. It was a real emotional one, so I opted to go with this one for a good one-shot. I hope that you guys like it.

There are some spoilers to the current chapters of the manga, if you aren't there yet, well shit. Sorry about that.

* * *

Striding through the empty halls of the headquarters was kind of his favorite past time. Every one of his subordinates were out training, while he himself, Lance Corporal Levi was inside fighting off some unpleasant thoughts.

The entire incident with the female titan had left a bitter taste in his mouth. Although he knew through previous experiences, one could never tell how things would turn out. He had told the titan shifter to make the choice which he would regret the least. He had too. Choosing to go with the fucking commander instead of staying with his squad. He lifted a hand, rubbing his throbbing temples. He should have stayed with them. They could still be living and breathing had he listened to his inner most thoughts. But, no. His own fucking pride, and showing his squad who was leader, cost them their very lives.

The boy was fairing no better from what he had observed. Always staring at the walls with this look of loneliness and longing for one of their former squad members to walk through that damn door. Levi knew it was a waste of time having such worthless thoughts as those. Don't get him wrong, he had grown attached to them too. Erd with his stern, yet playful manner. Gunter, the big moron who could be serious on moment, and a complete dumbass the next. Aurou always trying to impersonate him, and failing miserably, nursing a bleeding tongue a good majority of the time. Petra and her mother like personality. Constantly concerned with each members well being. How he wanted to pound his fists in the ground and scream out his anguish but, he now had to be strong for himself and Eren. The damn kid whom he was in charge of.

Eren seemed to be putting up less of a fight with each order the Captain had been giving. Normally the boy would always argue with him, one of their former comrades always having to tell him he was the leader of the squad. His word was absolute. The brunette reluctantly giving in, after a swift kick to the side that is. Now, he would not say a word when an order was given out. Only nod and do as told. The light that used to be in those damn, luminous eyes was now dimmer. His movements, a bit more sluggish. He could hear the boy every night crying all the way from his room, sobbing his heart out, constantly saying he was sorry, to forgive him, to let him know that they didn't die in vain.

The raven leaned against the wall, staring out the window into the training grounds. He saw the boy getting his regular training done with Hanji. The captain tilted his head back. If he listened very carefully. He swore he could still hear his former squads voices as they trained...

* * *

Eren panted heavily slumped on the ground. Hanji worked him more nowadays. It was for extra caution, they didn't want him going into his berserk mode again. The boy now had something more to worry about with his titan abilities. He knew she was only doing this so they wouldn't have to worry about the Military Police. Damn bastards were always on his case.

The moment he was dismissed from the scientists supervision, the boy took a quick shower, changed into some other clothing, a green shirt, beige pants and brown boots. He made his way to the Corporal's office. The man always had something for him to do. Either through cleaning or checking over some documents, he more than well knew enough the man was always occupied with something. Knocking on his captain's door, he got a grunt in response, he already knew that was the raven's way of approval.

"Corporal, sir. Is there anything that you need done." He responded closing the door after he walked in.

Levi was preoccupied with writing down the latest reports to Erwin about the new recruits and the progress they have made with the young titan shifter as of late. "More documents for you to check." He pulled out a stack of papers from his cupboard of his desk. "I need to finish this report for that dumbass Erwin. Damn big ass eye brows can't do his own shit he's supposed to do."

The boy stifled a chuckle as he sat down in the offered seat the Corporal always put out for him. He took the papers and began looking them over, stamping them with their seal in approval.

The Captain observed the boy as he got his work done, seemed normal enough, actions weren't slow in any way, looked fully concentrated...it was his eyes that gave the boy away immediately.

His green eyes were still dim, they held none to almost no life in them anymore. The man would always try to get the light in them back somehow. Let the kid see him express emotion, laugh once in while at some dumb shit that escaped his mouth, which was always, just more of the humorous things really. He wanted to help out the poor kid, having him blaming himself for something he clearly didn't do wouldn't help them out in the long run. They couldn't risk shit with a depressed titan shifter, the last thing they needed was him acting out in his titan form because of his sad thoughts.

"Don't blame yourself anymore, brat."

The boy looked up from the papers, to stare at his Corporal in confusion. "Blame myself on what, sir?"

The man set his pen on the desk, choosing to cross his arms over his chest, leaning back in his seat, crossing one leg over the other. "Don't play dumb with me. You're not responsible for what happened to the former special op's squad. You couldn't have known that crazy woman would have done something like that in the first place. No one is to blame, especially you. They gave you an order like I did to get somewhere safe. They were protecting some brat they became close to until the very end of it for them. They did it because they gave a damn about you, not like some other shit heads we have in the military. You're not at fault. Stop bearing that burden on your shoulders. You can never let their spirits move on, unless you do the same. They'll be tied to this fucked up world until you let go. So, do so. They deserve this more than anything, Jeager. Give them at least that."

The boy was silent for a moment. "Is that an order sir?"

He shook his head. "No. It's a request from me and them...your comrades and close friends. Please, let our friends be at ease."

Levi watched in silence as the boy's head was down to the ground, brown bangs covering his eyes. Hiding his face from his superior.

Crystalline tears slowly slipped down his cheek, hitting the back of his hand, which was resting on his lap.

The boy's shoulders began shaking slightly, trying to hold in his sobs. The captain sighed inwardly, getting up from his seat, hoisting the brunette out of his own, surprising him with a soothing embrace. "You shouldn't have held all this in. It made you look vulnerable so all the fuck faces who thought they could mess with you could take a shot." The man brought the boy's head down, resting it on his shoulder. "You're not the only one who wasn't coping well without them. I still can't process the whole idea of never speaking to them again, nor seeing their faces again. But, in this fucked up world, shit goes on, shit that we can't prevent, actions nor words can't stop things from happening. They all ended up liking this shitty brat whom we got custody of."

The boy spoke through his sobs. "Even...Aurou, sir...?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah, even that fuck face liked you. He always said you were the only kid who didn't annoy the living shit out of him. He only acted tough and arrogant so you could have a good example of someone to follow and respect." Their bodies slumped down onto their knees, the captain continued speaking. "Erd thought you were a good kid. Never had any kind of complaints about you, ever. Always put in a good word for you. Gunther also thought you were good at 3D gear training with him. You didn't mess up like other fuck heads did. Said the pair of you would always talk after training, hell, through the whole training is more like it. Petra, by god, the woman loved you. There was never a moment where she wasn't blurting something out involving you. In fact...she in a way...saw you, as her own son. Eren, they all cared about you in their own special way...their death was not in vain...they did it to protect you, so you could make this world a better place for humanity..." The man swallowed thickly. "See to it that, we do have a fighting chance, and so they can see how it improved. Maybe one day...one day...we can all meet up again." He lifted a hand, playfully ruffling his subordinates hair. "Brat."

His shocked green eyes were hidden from the Corporal, tears sliding down his cheeks. He knew his former squad members cared for him as another solider, but, never in the manner that his captain had just shared with him. His body began to tremble, feeling the grip from Levi tighten around him slightly. Shamelessly, he buried his face in the male's shoulder. A rough, yet comforting hand rubbed his back, a silent way of letting him know the raven would be there with him, and he wasn't alone in his own way of grieving.

* * *

Stepping into his room that night wasn't so bad as previous days. A heavy weight taken off his shoulders. The Corporal was someone he knew would understand him, he knew the former special operation's squad members better than anyone. Eren noticed the small smiles he would throw at each of them when their backs were turned. His cold, cruel exterior was only up to show he demanded respect as a person and captain. The boy knew deep down, the raven cared for them as family, just as he thought of them as well.

Plopping down on his bed, one arm rested under his head, the other on his stomach. His captain was certainly something else alright. He went from his childhood hero, to his very commanding officer in a short amount of years. He could have only ever dreamed of something such as this. Sure, the man kicked the crap out of him in court, he only did it to save him from the fucking cruel pigs in the Military police. Without him, who knows what would have become of him at this point.

Shifting onto his side, Eren stared at the cement wall. Since he and Levi were the only two remaining, what would become of the special operation's squad? Would there be new squad members? Or would they simply join another team? He sighed. Who knew really? It was up to the higher ranked commanding officers. The boy did want to know one thing.

...His corporal's past...

* * *

Sipping his black tea in the silence of his private quarters, Levi stared out his bedroom window. The stars seemed brighter now than they did back then. Not that he would ever dare admit this, he quite often found himself on the old Scouting legion's headquarters roof top gazing up at the twilight. Now he spent more time there.

Ashy orbs began seeing the outlining of the sun in the horizon. It wouldn't be long until the young titan shifter would be awake. That kid was always so noisy in the mornings. It was rather...nice. He was completely used to a noisy morning when all the squad members were around. He didn't mind it so much now as he did then. Levi was still glad the boy learned how to cook. Petra certainly did them justice there.

Sighing, he got up from his seat by the window, taking his empty cup with him, he left his room, heading to the kitchen. It was his turn to make breakfast for the two of them today.

* * *

Smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt, if he didn't, Eren would never hear the end of it from his Corporal. Stepping out of his room, he went down to the dining hall. Upon opening the door, he saw his captain sitting down at the table, breakfast already prepared.

Sitting down next to the raven, he thanked the man, receiving a nod in return. He picked up his fork and began eating. He was no longer the slob at eating he used to be. His Corporal taught him to eat with proper manners, and it ended up clicking to him. Well, after a good beating that is.

Finishing his breakfast, the boy took his and his corporal's plates to the kitchen and washed them. He came back several moments later, a pot of warm lavender tea in his hands. He had learned from his father that lavender tea had a natural calming affect.

Sitting back down in his seat, he poured himself and Levi a cup of tea. Taking a sip, Eren noticed his captain's blood shot eyes. He must not have gotten much sleep as of late either. Hell, who could blame the two? They lost their entire squad to the female titan. All because of that crazy bitch Annie.

His and his Heichou's faith and hopes were completely destroyed because of the incident. His corporal got quite talkative since the squad wasn't there anymore. He was still slightly confused about the response he received.

_'I've always been talkative, brat.'_

Just what did the man mean? His captain was a naturally intimidating figure, one that demanded and deserved respect. He had never seen him much as the talking type.

His Corporal noticed his dazed look, sipping his tea he commented. "Oi, you constipated or some shit like that?"

Eren shook his head. "No, sir. Not at all."

"Then why the hell do you look like it?"

"Um, Corporal...may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead, brat."

"Corporal, sir...if its not too much to ask...um..."

"Spit it out, brat. I don't have all year."

"Sir, may I know about your past?"

A thick silence enveloped the room. Eren wrung his hands nervously while his captain still calmly sipped his tea.

"Do you just want to know about me because the other former special operations squad had no problem sharing theirs?"

"W-Well, sir, I just thought perhaps, since we are the only two remaining...I would like to know more about you..."

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Not everyone is a god damn open fucking book, brat. Have you learned nothing? I've never shared my past and stop trying to fucking pry into it now."

The brunette lowered his head. "I'm sorry, sir."

The raven stared at the boy for a moment. He then got up, taking his cup of tea and the pot with him and left Eren alone in the dining room.

* * *

Days after the unpleasant conversation in the dining room between Eren and his captain. Things were tense, uncomfortable and awkward for both cadet and commanding officer. For one, Eren only looked Levi in the eye when he was giving him a direct order, it was mainly cleaning.

Eren would still come and help his short corporal with documents when they needed to be checked and read through. He wouldn't say a word to his captain the entire time, unless he had a question about something on one of the reports, other than that, the two men worked silently.

Normally this wouldn't bother Levi, seeing as the kid finally shut the hell up, but this time he thought the atmosphere was too...oh, what's the word...ah, yes. Awkward as fuck.

There was only way that this shit could get fixed up, and it was one that he didn't think it would eventually come to, but, ah well, fuck it, huh?

* * *

"Eren."

The boy turned around and stopped cleaning to address his captain. "Yes, sir?"

"Come to my private quarters when you're done cleaning this room." With nothing more to say, the shorter male left the room.

Turning back around, Eren continued cleaning, up to his captain's ridiculous standards, he quickly went to his room and bathed. He didn't want his corporal yelling at him for smelling like sweat.

The brunette gently knocked on the door to the corporal's private quarters, and heard his captain respond. "Enter."

He opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind himself. "You wanted to see me, sir."

Levi nodded, nursing a warm cup of tea in his hand, holding it in that peculiar manner of his. "I did." He then took a sip of his black tea.

"May I ask for what?"

The raven pointed to the seat across from him at his desk. "Sit."

Walking over, Eren sat down at stared at his captain. Waiting for further instructions and or reasons as to why he was there.

Levi set his cup down, he leaned back in his seat, crossed his legs and arms over his chest, slumping down as he did so and stared at the boy. "I'm going to tell you about my past. And no way in hell am I going be repeating myself. You miss something, tough shit. I won't fucking say it again. Pay close attention. I'm going to say this once and only once."

Eren nodded and got comfortable in his chair, knowing that this would be quite the lengthy story.

The raven took a deep breath and began. "As I am most certain you know, either by some fucking nosy ass cadet or shitty glasses, my birthday unfortunately falls on Christmas. I'm gonna be honest about this. I don't know who the fuck my parents are. I'e heard several rumors about who they were. My mother a fucking prostitute and father a useless, drunk gambler. Long story short, I was found by this elderly woman and was taken into her care. She ended up passing away when I was 10. I left her home since I was only some kid she took in. From there, I went to live in the underground city. Learned to defend myself there. Physically with my hands and with weapons you'd find lying around." He stopped and took a sip of his tea, he then quickly continued. "Later I was taken in by a complete psychopath, he made me kill people and clean up after he was done torturing them. I left because I managed to escape before he killed me. By the time my fifteenth birthday hit, I was already an infamous rogue. Killed three, four times more people than someone my age should have. I should have been coloring or some shit, no, I was slicing open some guy's throat with a knife for fucking messing with me. Anyway, I ended up meeting two fucking weird people. A blonde male by the name of Farlan, and a red head female named Isabel. Those two were fucking unique alright. I met Farlan when he was a paper boy. He said he hated the low pay and his parents kicked him out. Isabel was a waitress and also barely got paid. Both quit their jobs and started to follow me around. Both had a tendency to call me 'Big brother'." He added the air quotes.

"I never understood why. I was a shitty one in my opinion. We knew how to handle 3D maneuver gear like professionals, already having them for several years. So, it was just another average day. The three of us hung out at the bar, I kicked some punk's ass like usual, next thing I know, the Scouting Legion comes in and threatens to arrest everyone unless they told them where I was. We ran out the moment they spotted us. We gave them good chase, and it had to be Mike to be the one to get me. I was then given an ultimatum, join the Recon Corps and fight for the survival of humanity, or, be turned into the Military police and get killed. Of course I chose to join the military. I wasn't going to give those pigs satisfaction of seeing me dead." He stopped and refilled his tea cup, taking another sip.

"Isabel and Farlan ended up joining as well. They apparently wanted to keep an eye on their older brother and make sure he didn't kill someone on his first day in the Scouting Legion. They was merely there to make sure I stayed alive, I didn't care whether or not humanity would win against the titans. We all already had a doomed fate. Trapped inside these walls like cattle. So, they trained the three of us, thinking that we only knew how to use the gear to escape and not fight. Imagine their surprise when we knew how to fight, even better than some squad leaders. About 2 months when we were there, we were informed about the upcoming mission outside the walls. It was to see and get a feel for the terrain." He stopped and leaned back further in his seat.

"Isabel and Farlan were ecstatic to be leaving the walls. Me? I didn't know how to feel. It was all so different. I never thought I would ever leave the walls. As soon as those gates opened, I was exposed to a whole new world. I could see the sky and landscape. No longer would I see those giant concrete walls. The mission had been going well so far. Everyone was getting a pretty good look around, when we hear Mike call out he can smell titans coming. All hell broke loose after that. Several titans came and we had to split up if we wanted to stand a chance. I was with Isabel, Farlan and some other soldiers. It began to rain making movement all the more difficult. I was busy taking out a titan when I heard an eerily familiar voice scream out." Levi took a deep breath.

"I turned and saw Farlan getting eaten whole. I saw nothing but red after that. I charged over, cut the titans throat and got him out. I landed on the ground and tried to shake him awake, it was too late already. He was dead. I looked around for Isabel and everything seemed to stop. I saw her severed head, golden eyes wide open, and a look of hopelessness, sadness and forgiveness on her face. She must have wanted to say something to me before she got eaten. To this day...I still dream about the look in her eyes." He clenched his fists. A deadly aura around himself.

"After that I talked with Erwin and he told me that there were going to be people who died and lived. Your decisions always guaranteed whether you lived or not. We took the bodies back and burned them that night. Eventually, I became Corporal, befriended Hanji, met my squad and then you brat. That's all there is to know about me." Levi stared at Eren, waiting to see the look of complete disgust on his face. He would not longer admire Levi as his hero after all that. He had a dark past and future. Why dare to get close to him anymore?

Eren stared at his captain in a mixture of shock, anger and sympathy. The man had gone through one absolute hell. To come out of all that...he didn't know how the raven even lived with all that to begin with. He had a sudden realization. His captain only put on his poker face to hide the horrid past he had. No one could ever understand him. He must have been afraid to tell someone what his life was like, and since it was never asked, he was caught off guard harshly when the brunette finally asked. His corporal was a complicated person within reason. He knew the man would never get over having seen the deaths of his two friends, but, Eren was there if the man ever needed someone to discuss something with.

"Heichou."

"What brat?"

"I would like to say something."

"You're disgusted I know. No need to tell me what I know you're more than likely going to say."

"No, sir. It's nothing like that at all."

"Then fucking spit it out."

Eren took a deep breath. "Sir, I want you to know that, I'm not disgusted by you. Not in the least. I understand this must have been hard on you to tell me something such as this. I admire the fact that you would tell me, your charge, your past. The one that you never talk about. I would like for you to know, sir. I'm here should you ever want to talk about a personal matter."

Levi was about to tell him he was telling him a load of shit, but, the sincere look on his face and in his eyes, told him otherwise. He slowly nodded. "Thank you...Eren."

The boy nodded, smiling. "Your welcome, Levi Heichou."

* * *

"It's settled then, Levi. You are to get a new special operations squad."

The raven nodded, a bored look on his face. "Is that all that you wanted to let me know, eyebrows?"

Erwin nodded. "For the most part yes. Although, please tell me something, Levi."

"What?"

The blonde turned serious. "How's Eren been coping with this entire situation?"

Levi sighed. "He's got his good and bad days. I understand where the kid is coming from, they were the noise that made this place not seem so dead."

"I see. Has he told you anything as to how he's feeling?"

"We already discussed that matter some time ago. The brat had learned to talk shit out with me, rather than keeping it all cooped up and not say shit."

Erwin nodded and got up from his seat. "Well, I'll be taking my leave now. Have a pleasant afternoon, Corporal."

"Same to you, commander."

The door closed letting Levi know the tall blonde had finally left. The raven sighed and rubbed his temples. He'd been sporting one hell of a head ache for a while. What he wouldn't do for some medicine to relieve his head ache with some warm tea.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. "Enter."

Opening the door, Eren came in and gently shut it. He was carrying a tray with him. The boy walked over and set it down on the desk. "Corporal, I came and brought you some medicine and warm lavender tea."

Levi looked at the boy. Just how the hell did he know he needed this?

Eren smiled. "I know because you often got head aches when we looked over documents together. I made some lavender tea since it has a naturally calming effect." The brunette grabbed a cup and poured in the warm tea.

The raven inhaled the scent of the herbal tea, the kid was right. It was starting to make him feel more calm already.

Carefully, Eren handed his captain the cup, and got out 2 small pills from a napkin on the tray. "Here you are, sir."

Levi took the cup and pills, downing them both. He leaned back in his seat and his muscles felt less tense. The man felt refreshed and calm already with what his charge had brought him.

He offered a small smile to the boy. "Thank you, Eren."

The boy nodded, smiling at his captain. "Your welcome, sir."

* * *

Living with titans threatening to kill off humanity was not something someone could take with a smile on their face. Being caged up like animals inside those concrete walls. It wasn't a life, it was a punishment.

There have been some strange things that happened in Levi's life, that's for damn sure. Nothing could compare to how much this one caught him off guard.

My friends, he, Lance Corporal Levi, was in love.

With who you might ask. Ah, well that's very simple.

It was that little shit, Eren.

Now, before you call him a desperate old man, listen to his reasons.

He didn't plan to fall in love, much less have romantic feelings for his young charge. It just...happened, I guess you could say. He took the boy's kind gestures to heart. No one had ever treated him in that manner. He got the respect and loyalty from everyone yes. But, not the patience and willingness that Eren had to be with him. No, that was something the boy alone had.

Levi also began to notice the boy's features a lot more so than before. His luminescent green eyes, soft tan skin, messy chestnut hair. His smooth voice. All of it. Damn, he was really in love, wasn't he? To be saying all this. You'd think he was a woman and not humanity's strongest who'd kick your ass should you make a short joke.

Since he got to know the boy, he found all those small things about Eren incredibly charming. His smile, laugh, the determination that blazed in those captivating green eyes. Everything. Should he act upon those feelings and tell the brunette? Or would it be safer to not say a thing and stay shut? Hell, Eren might not even feel the same. He could do so much better than some 27 year old man. He was 16, there was so much that the boy could experience. Why make Eren waste his time on him?

The captain leaned back in his seat, on the other hand...why not drop some subtle hints and see if the boy picks up on them? Levi nodded to himself. Yes, he would try and pursue Eren and make him his. The kid deserved a respectable figure, someone he could easily love and be loved. If he succeeded, great. If not, well tough shit.

* * *

Now, correct him if he's wrong. Would you get your ass kicked if you admitted romantic feelings to your captain. The exact captain who wouldn't hesitate to kick your ass? He's just curious is all. Don't you dare start pointing fingers at him.

Yep. Eren was in love with his fucking captain. Jesus, who knew he had a thing for older men? Especially a shorter, older man.

Not that he had a problem harboring feelings for his captain, mind you. He was very much in love with him. If he's being honest here, and he is. The boy had feelings for him since he first joined his squad.

The boy quickly got to know the man's habits, manner of speaking and his personality rather fast. Everything about the man was charming. Others would simply think he's crude, but, Eren just sees him as a brutally honest person. And Eren loved that. He knew that there was quite an age difference between them, but as his corporal would say. Fuck it. Push it aside and act upon what you're feeling.

_Go for, it, Jeager._ He mentally cheered for himself.

* * *

"Hello, Levi Heichou."

"Eren."

Oh, yeah. His captain began calling him by his name. Brat, little shit, piece of shit, titan, Jeager, wow, his captain had quite the list of names for him, but, yes, all those names were gone.

The boy sat down from his captain at his desk. "Is there anything that you would like for me to do, sir?"

Levi nodded. "Yes. I would like for you to get more documents checked. Eye brows wanted these looked over. Said it was mandatory or some shit like that."

Eren raised a brow. "Shouldn't you have been paying attention to the commander, Corporal?"

The raven shrugged. "Maybe. Shitty glasses usually reminds me later."

"Squad leader Hanji?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I would have thought you'd have to kick her out because of her long explanations."

"If it's not about titans, it's normally to the point."

"Makes sense."

Levi pulled out some papers for Eren and handed him the stamp.

Eren then began reading through all the documents as his captain filled out some reports.

* * *

"Why do these documents have to be so long?" Eren complained as he rubbed his temples.

"Hell if I know, Eren."

The boy sighed. "I have a headache now."

Levi took the boy's hand in his own, stroking his knuckles with his thumb. "You'll be alright. Would you like some tea?"

"Please."

Reaching over, Levi grabbed two tea cups and poured them some herbal tea. He handed one to the boy carefully. He didn't want hot tea on those documents. His ass would be kicked for it.

Blowing on his tea, Eren took a small sip. It was a lovely herbal tea, his captain had been buying those in the market as of late. The man must have taken his word when he told him they all had a natural calming effect.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you, sir."

* * *

Okay, don't make fun of Eren for what he's about to say. But, should he feel like his corporal definitely had feelings for him?

The man does give him a hug and kiss his forehead before bed. His voice and features do get softer when he's speaking to him. Because Eren is more than sure he doesn't do that just for anyone.

Now he can't say for sure that those are real genuine feelings. He could be interpreting them wrong, there was a possibility of that. Of course, they could be real and he was merely being skeptical about the entire matter at hand with his captain. He wasn't exactly the brightest of the bunch if you catch his drift.

* * *

Eren walked to the training ground where Hanji was waiting for him. She had wanted to preform more experiments. Hell, when didn't she want to?

"Squad leader Hanji, what was it you needed to experiment on me?"

The woman grinned. "More like something I want to, my little titan boy."

He tried not to show his fear, this was Hanji, wouldn't you feel fear? "What is that, Squad leader?"

"I'd like to see if your titan can feel emotions based on who you see. I've always been curious. Now that I have permission, I can experiment on this matter until my heart is content." She giggled at wondering who would make him feel the most emotion.

Eren raised a brow. "Whose going to be here, Squad Leader?"

Hanji grinned. "Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and Levi."

He nodded. "Thank you for telling me, miss Hanji."

The woman giggled. "Anything, my titan boy."

* * *

"Alright, Eren! You can turn into your titan form now!" Hanji called out from a distance.

The boy nodded. He bit down onto his hand, and thunder cracked through the air. The steam cleared and Eren sat down on the ground in his titan form.

Hanji motioned for everyone to follow her to Eren. "Alright, Armin you're up!"

Armin walked forward and waved at Eren. "Hey, Eren."

The titan waved back. Clearly showing he knew who it was that was currently talking with him.

Recording down the results, Hanji motioned for the boy's sister to go.

Mikasa ran over and smiled at her brother. "Eren."

Eren's gaze visibly softened as he looked down at his sister.

The scientist smiled as she wrote down titan Eren's reaction with his sister. "Jean. Go ahead."

Jean nodded and sighed. He really saw no point as to why he was there. All he and Eren did was fight. It probably wouldn't make a difference with Eren in his titan form. He strode forward and nodded towards Eren. "Jeager."

The boy growled in his titan form. It was obvious enough that in human and titan form, Eren still didn't like the other male too much.

Hanji giggled and shook her head. Those two boys were always not going to get along. "Levi. You're the last one."

Levi sighed and walked to where the boy was. "Eren."

The reaction Levi got from the brunette surprised everyone. There was a clear, red blush on the titan's cheeks. The captain smiled, with his index finger he motioned Eren to lean down.

Doing as he was ordered, Eren leaned down so he was at his corporal's level.

"Come to my private quarters when this experiment is all done."

The titan nodded and sat back up again.

Hanji came back over and smiled. "Thank you, Eren. The experiment was a success. I recorded your reaction with everyone and can conclude you do show emotion when dealing with someone you know." She turned to Levi. "Alright, get him out of his titan form."

"Lay down on the ground, brat."

Getting down on the ground like his captain instructed, Levi got on his back and carefully cut out Eren from the nape of his neck. Taking the boy out, Eren immediately sighed in relief.

"Take a bath, brat."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

After taking the bath his corporal told him to get, Eren made his way to the raven's private quarters.

He knocked on the door and got a grunt in response. The opened the door and walked in. To his surprise his captain was drinking wine. He knew his captain drank alcohol, all the higher ups and older soldiers all drank. But, such a time as this? When they were barely getting over the death of their entire squad and things were getting slowly worse within the Scouting Legion? There must have been other important matters the raven was currently dealing with, and this was his manner of attempting to make them better.

The boy took the seat in front of his captain, the one that was always there and prepared for him. "Is there something you needed to tell me, sir?"

Taking a sip, Levi twirled the glass with a flick of his wrist, watching the red, smooth liquid swish around. "There is."

"What is it, sir?"

"Just what do you think of me, Eren?"

"Sir?"

"Answer the damn question, brat."

Eren wrong his hands nervously. "Well, sir. You are my commanding officer and I respect and admire you very much. You are really nothing like people say you are, sir."

"Oh?" Levi raised a brow. "How so?"

The boy smiled. "People always call you the hero of humanity. Always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone in need. Not ruthless, crude, or anything like that. When in fact, our corporal is a clean freak, crude and isn't afraid to endue physical punishment on anyone. Be it a higher rank officer or cadet."

A small smile graced the captain's lips. "Amusing."

"Very much so, sir."

"But what do you think of me as person? Without my rank and reputation attached to me?"

"U-Um, sir...might I speak freely?"

"Of course."

"I think you put on a cold exterior to avoid getting hurt or effected by everything that goes on in our world. There have been so many misfortunes in your life, sir, that I think you only expect that. I also think you are a gently person beneath it all. You are afraid to show emotion to anyone because there is a high probability they'll die the next day. I admire you both as captain and person...and..."

"And?"

Eren lowered his head and closed his green eyes, a blush gracing his cheeks. "I'm in love with you, sir!"

You could hear a needle if it dropped to the floor with the thick silence in the room. Eren with his head lowered and Levi staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"P-Perhaps, I should get to cleaning shouldn't I, sir? I-If you'll excuse me!" He stood up and made a hasty retreat, he was stopped when the boy felt his captain grab his arm.

The boy was turned around and another pair of lips came into contact with his own. Eren gasped and his captain's tongue invaded his mouth. The wet muscle stroking every crevice.

His captain pulled back and smiled at he dumbfounded expression on his young charge. "You are a damn oblivious brat. How could you not tell I was fighting the urge to not touch you? Geez, you had to be a brat."

Levi attached his lips to the boy's neck and nipped at he skin, he ran his tongue across the patch of skin and watched as a purple love bite formed after his little treatment. His grey eyes glanced up and saw the boy was panting lightly and blushing a bright red.

"S-Sir, are you really in love with me?"

"Of course, brat."

"You don't see me as a monster?"

"To me...you are only a human being."

"Sir-"

"Call me Levi."

"Levi...I love you."

"I love you too, Eren."

Their lips came in contact again, Levi slowly walked them to his bed. Eren felt his knees hit the edge of his captain's bed, falling on the soft mattress.

The boy let himself fall into the pleasure his captain brought him that night...

* * *

Eren awoke the next morning cuddled in his captain's arms. The night before had been...passionate. He never knew his captain harbored feelings such as those for him. The gentle way he moved inside him, the touches, kisses and words. Levi seemed like a completely different person.

"Morning, Eren."

The boy looked up and smiled, placing a kiss on his lover's chest. "Good morning, Levi."

"Did you sleep well?"

"What little sleep I got, yes."

Levi chuckled, it sent vibrations through his chest. "You were the one begging for me to continue. How could I not when you looked so desirable?"

Eren blushed. "You more than gladly continued though..."

"I did."

"Levi..."

"Hm?"

"Let's be together always..."

The man smiled. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his young lover's forehead. "Always..."

* * *

"Where the flying fuck are Eren and Christa you piece of shit?"

The man tied up on floor looked up at Levi. "I don't know what you're talking about. They don't tell us lower ranks where anyone is. They could be anywhere right now."

Levi delivered a hard kick to the man's mouth. Watching in satisfaction and slight disgust of blood on his boot. "_Where the fuck are they_?"

Armin walked forward and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Sir. He will never answer you unless you take the boot out of his mouth."

Sighing, the raven reluctantly took hos boot out and narrowed his eyes. "Now, I'll say this one more time. Where are Eren and Christa? If you don't tell me..." A sinister smile appeared on his face. "I'll fucking kill you."

The man's eyes widened. "There are the old Recon corps headquarters! After the Scouting Legion left they went over there and hid those two in the basement! That's all I know, I swear on my life!"

"Hmm, we'll take you along with us. In case you're lying we can kill you on the spot." Levi glanced over his shoulder. "Kirshtein! Ackerman! Tie this worthless pig up and throw him in the back of the wagon! Keep him under constant surveillance!"

Both cadets nodded. "Sir!"

Levi sighed and rubbed his temples. There had been a lot of shit going on as of recent. First, he caught wind that Erwin made Hanji the new commander of the Scouting Legion and that the blonde was to die. Second, Eren and Christa were both kidnapped and now they were currently on the search for the two of them. And lastly, he dreaded this one too, he found out that he and Mikasa are biological mother and sister. Well, fuck. Turns out those two are kids from the same psychopath Kenny Ackerman.

Bertholt, Reiner and Ymir also turned out to be titans, and found out it was all that tall fucking brunette's fault the titans invaded the walls to begin with. Apparently, some time ago, all three of them captured Annie's crystallized body and thawed her out somehow.

Their main priority at hand was to find those two who were kidnapped. Everything would have to be solved out later.

* * *

"Eren!"

"Christa!"

The male and female looked up. Relief immediately coursing through their bodies, their comrades had finally found them.

Armin unlocked the cell as everyone else stood guard in case should more people come in and try to attack them. The blonde opened the door, he and Levi both cut out the two from their rope bindings.

Levi immediately pulled Eren into an embrace, feeling the boy tightly hold him back. "I thought the worst had happened to you.."

"I'm fine, Levi. I got a beating here and there, but, my titans powers healed me up just fine."

"They still shouldn't have touched you at all."

Armin cleared his throat, making the two look at him. "I really hate to interrupt this reunion, but, perhaps it would be best we go. More criminals could be coming and if that happens we could be stuck here."

The captain nodded, he took hold of Eren's hand and led them out of the cell. "Yes, we should indeed get going. Springer."

Connie nodded. "Sir."

"Did you and potato girl manage to find any ammo, gas or swords around here?"

Sasha nodded her head, "Yes, sir. We have it all in the wagon. Jean and Mikasa are watching them right now."

"Excellent. Let's get the hell out of here. This place is fucking filthy."

The cadets smiled at their captain's OCD habit. Following his orders, they all made a hasty leave.

* * *

"A-Are they really gone, Levi?"

"I guess...it's odd...hearing no giant footsteps in the distance."

The remaining soldiers of the Scouting Legion, and Garrison seemed to have done the impossible. All of the titans were completely wiped out.

Sad green eyes watched as several of his friends cut out the bodies of Ymir, Reiner, Bertholt and Annie from their titan bodies. They appeared out of nowhere and agreed to stop all the titans and help humanity. They fought bravely until the very end of it all for them.

Looking around from the tree he and Levi were standing on, Eren could see all the blood, destroyed homes, and injured soldiers.

The raven brought his lover to his chest and allowed the boy to cry his heart out.

Everything...was different alright. Issues were solved out and the rightful king was named.

Erwin didn't end up dying after all, he was released once it was proved he wasn't guilty of any on the charges that were on his name. People began to come out from the refugee homes they made to come out and see what had become of the fate of the soldiers.

In the beginning, Levi was said to kill Eren after the titans were defeated, that was set not to happen anymore. Since Eren was proven not to be a threat, more so the hero of humanity, he was allowed to live out the rest of his days without fear of the Military police.

"Eren?"

"Yes?"

The raven knelt before Eren and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "Eren Jeager. Will you marry me?"

Eren gasped and tears welled up in his eyes. "Yes...a million times yes."

Levi smiled, he got up and placed the ring on his fiance's hand and kissed him...

...The sound of cheering for humanity's victory in the back...

* * *

I guess you could say things ended for the better in the manner that they did. True, many lives were lost during their struggle, but, none died in vain. Everyone gave their lives for thirst of a better world. One in which everyone could live in without fear of the titans. A good majority of the Military police were discharged and several were kept. The garrison kept some of their soldiers as well. Maintaining peace for those who chose to stay in the walls. The recon corps also disbanded, leaving good and horrid memories.

After the Hanji resigned as the commander from the recon corps, she set out to become a scientist, talking her assistant and husband, Molbit with her. She later ended up finding out a cure to take the titan genes out of Eren's system.

Mikasa and Jean ended up getting married and also deciding to journey out into the new world and see the fortunes it would soon bring them.

Sasha and Connie too set out for journey's in the new world. Mainly looking for a place to settle down and have a family. Also looking for animals and tasting their meat.

Armin and Christa both intrigued by the new world, set out together and eventually got married. Having two children whom they both raised with a thirst for getting to know the world around them.

Erwin later ended up creating the making of prosthetic body parts and made an arm for himself. He spent the remainder of his life in the walls as a doctor before he disappeared...he was never heard nor seen from again. Many speculated he set out to forget his memories from the Recon corps. None know for certain.

Unfortunately, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie and Ymir ended up losing their lives in the final fight with the titans. Their bodies, or what was left of them, were found and each of them were given a proper burial. Their graves sit in the places they all originated from.

As for Eren and Levi, those two got married the day after the titan's were defeated. They ended up finding Hanji and Molbit on their journey's, there she gave Eren the cure to rid his body of the titan genes. No longer would he be called a titan or a monster. All of those creatures were now officially gone. The two ended up having two children. A boy and a girl. Both were named after Levi's friends, Isabel and Farlan in memory, whom passed away.

Everyone gathers at the ocean thousands of miles away from their original home. Each of them share their lives and the discoveries they found adventuring around their immense world.

Yes, everything fell into place as it should be. No more worries, struggles. fears and sadness.

It just goes to show you all one needs in their life before it all falls into place is..

Tears, pain and love.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading this! I had been working on this for almost half a year and it came out perfect in my eyes. I really hope you like it. Til next time.

-Yami-Chan.


End file.
